Untitled
by darkestboy
Summary: Alone in the TARDIS the Doctor is given plenty to think about as the Dream Lord pays him an unwelcome visit. Set after The Big Bang and Death Of The Doctor.


**Name:** Untitled  
**Characters:** 11th Doctor, Dream Lord, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, River Song, Prisoner Zero, Smilers, Daleks, Weeping Angels, Saturnynes, Silurians and Cybermen.  
**Synopsis:** Alone in the TARDIS the Doctor is given plenty to think about as the Dream Lord pays him an unwelcome visit. Set after _The Big Bang _and _Death Of The Doctor_.

_"Doctor!"_

He got up in a flash from his bed. He rarely slept that long but the calling of his name was enough to ensure his full attention, especially considering when no-one else, except the Doctor was actually meant to be in the TARDIS and there they stood - the bride and her groom.

"Amy, Rory, Ponds?" The Doctor looked at his two companions as they stood over his bed, arms folded, neither of them looking the slightest bit impressed. "How did you both get back here?"

"You sound surprised to see us." Rory scoffed as he held onto his bride. Amy beamed a smile at her husband before looking at the Doctor in a less affectionate manner.

"I don't think he's surprised to see us, Rory." Amy pulled her husband in for a kiss and then released him as she focused in on the Doctor again. "I think disappointed is probably closer to the mark. Wouldn't you agree, Doctor?"

"No, actually, I wouldn't." The Doctor eyed his companions warily as he got up from his bed and proceeded to dress himself. Amy and Rory just stared at him, motionless. "What would make you think that?"

"You do have history of abandonment." Rory scratched the back of his head as he looked in all directions before gazing at the Doctor. "As well as the fact that you tend to acquire friends rather than make them."

"I do not," the Doctor snapped but both Amy and Rory looked unfazed by his raised voice.

_Acquire friends. Why does that sound so familiar? He said that before, didn't he?_

"If you say so," Amy mused in a sing-song like tone as she rolled her eyes in boredom.

"Something must have happened to you both on that planet." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned both Amy and Rory, picking up nothing from either of them.

"You're right, something did happen to us." Rory smiled at the Doctor, the most unpleasant of smiles going. "We had a little think during our spell on that honeymoon world you just dropped us off without a thought."

"And what did you think of?"

"We're done with you, Time Lord." Rory said viciously. "It's time we actually left for a normal life. You know that thing you'll never have?"

"And besides you know what it's like when you have a dream." Amy began to speak but the voice that came out of her mouth wasn't hers and the voice responsible began to realise the error.

"Oh, I've done it again, haven't I? I thought I adjusted this back in Leadworth before you sent me to my death."

The Doctor could only look on as Amy and Rory shrieked first in pain and then combined with each other to form into Prisoner Zero, who began snarling and drooling all over the room.

"You again." The Doctor managed to get out of the way before he was forced to leg it out of the room.

Prisoner Zero advanced towards him and both the Doctor and the multiform creature were in the midst of a chase. However as the Doctor made it to the console room, another powerful shriek erupted and when he turned around, he could see two Smilers advancing towards him with guns.

"Bad Doctor," the grinning Smilers spoke in unison. "You must be forgotten."

"The Angels need you," responded a lone Weeping Angel as it tilted it's head in the Doctor's gaze as it came beside the Smilers.

"You must be upgraded," a voice of a damaged looking Cybermen called out from another corner. The Doctor realised that it was the same Cybermen that had attacked both him and Amy at the Underhenge.

"You are no better than the apes you claim to protect," the voice of a masked Silurian called out, coming up from under the console.

All of them looked at the Doctor with pure menace in their eyes and each of them were now trying to corner him into a wall.

"And down," shrieked another voice, a familiar and deadly voice.

The Doctor came to the horrifying discovery that he was in the middle of all these monsters and a stone Dalek.

"Exterminate," the Dalek shouted as it blasted every single one of the other monsters into oblivion but then it set it sights on the Doctor, then muffled in a different voice another familiar voice.

"Not yet, sweetie."

The Dalek gasped, disappeared and then transformed into River standing there in the same attire that she had been wearing at Amy and Rory's wedding. As she began to lose her footing, the Doctor stopped her from falling to the ground.

"Doctor, what the hell is going on?" River looked at him with confusion.

"I don't know," the Doctor said simply. "I think someone's paying a very nasty joke at my expense. Either that or this is a dream, in which case, I think we're in a lot more trouble than if we were awake."

"I don't mean this." River looked both tear stained and furious. "When were you going to tell me about the Library?"

"Yes, Doctor, tell her about the library." Rosanna Calvierri put her hands on the Time Lord's shoulders as she slinked behind him seductively. The Doctor did not look at her. "Tell her about your failing to save her."

Before the Doctor could answer the question, River pointed a gun at him, the tears gone and only burning hatred in her eyes now. Rosanna on the other hand, had disappeared from both the Doctor and River's sight.

"River, I can explain." The Doctor raised his hands in surrender. "I just need you to listen."

"Doesn't matter." River mused bitterly. "That man I killed?"

"What about him?"

"He was you." River pulled the trigger, sending the Doctor flying off the stairs and under the console. "Goodbye, Doctor."

Then with a powerful shriek, River disappeared into nothing. The Doctor could only look on at her disappearance before he succumbed to unconsciousness. As he did, a familiar face was now standing in at the controls, smiling malevolently.

It had been a few hours since he passed out, but the Doctor was aware of his surroundings as he came to. He had heard or dreamt attacks/encounters from Daleks, Cybermen, Silurians, Weeping Angels and Smilers. Now he was bound and gagged to a chair as the Dream Lord came into view.

"You took your time waking up, sleeping beauty," the Dream Lord said in a matter of fact manner. "I think you and I have some catching up to do."

The Doctor could only look on as the Dream Lord advanced towards him with a sly glint in his eye that could only spell trouble.

Seconds passed and the restraints binding the Doctor had faded into nothing along with the gag in his mouth and the chair that he had been tied to. As he fell to the floor, the Dream Lord folded his arms in disapproval as he leaned his back against the console.

"Bet you didn't think you'd see me again, Doctor." The Dream Lord offered a hand to help the Doctor up from the ground, which the Time Lord swatted away as he rose to his feet by himself.

"I'm getting to a point where I realise that it's not much of a shock in seeing things that are supposed to be long gone. Or even things that don't really exist," the Doctor said as he looked into his enemy's eyes with fascination.

"You think I don't exist, veggie boy?" The Dream Lord smiled crookedly. "Aren't you the stupid Time Lord today?"

"Course you don't." The Doctor returned the smile. "Must be some residual psychic pollen caught in the time rotor because you are definitely not a physical being."

The Dream Lord moved closer and pushed the Doctor slightly. The Doctor looked at him sourly in return. For a second the walls looked like cracks were on them but they soon faded into nothingness.

"You were saying, handsome?"

"What do you want?" the Doctor folded his arms as he circled around the Dream Lord, watching the other him as best he could.

"I want a lot of things," the Dream Lord said as he moved around the TARDIS console, trying to create a small bit of distance between himself and the Doctor. "But right now, I'd like you to listen. Think you can manage that much or do I have to trap you in a mighty Pandorica to get your attention?"

The Doctor flinched for a moment as his mind flashed back. He could remember being dragged towards that box as nearly every creature that ever hated him watched as he was sealed up in it. They thought that by trapping him in there that they were saving the universe. They were wrong of course.

"I'm listening."

"For you the bell rings." The Dream Lord pointed upwards and let out a laugh, much to the Doctor's annoyance. "The sound of silence falling rings."

"If this is the start of another limerick, I'm gonna -,"

Before the Doctor could finish his sentence and before the Dream Lord could say anything in response, the sound of the cloister bell began to ring deafeningly throughout the entire TARDIS. As the Doctor ran towards the sound of the bell, he realised that there was crying coming from one of the rooms. It was from a man and one that the Doctor knew all too well.

"Vincent?" the Doctor turned a corner into the room that normally was occupied by Amy and Rory and saw the distraught artist weeping on the bed.

"It's too late." Vincent looked up as he saw the Doctor coming towards him but there was something else there too. The Doctor knew that look too well. "You'll be too late like you always are."

"It's just another illusion," the Doctor said as he withdrew from coming any closer towards Vincent, who laughed before turning into another familiar face. "None of this is real. I will not be fooled."

"It's no illusion, mate," Liz Ten smiled as she got up from the bed and swirled her guns before pointing them at the Doctor. "You've got some unenviable times ahead of you. Decisions to be made. Everything is about to change for you, Doc."

"Be specific." The Doctor was beginning to get very cross as Liz Ten headed for the door and down the hallway as he called after her. "What's about to change?"

"Listen."

Then the Doctor heard it, echoing throughout the TARDIS — throughout the whole TARDIS. The sound was becoming more deafening than the cloister bell. It was the same one that River had told him about when she was trapped in the TARDIS herself.

"Silence will fall. Silence will fall. Silence will fall." The Doctor could've sworn that voice belonged to Winston Churchill.

The Doctor had followed Liz out of the room and into the hallways of what looked like a winter wonderland. His TARDIS was entirely covered in ice and snow and the Doctor certainly felt the chill in the air.

"You'll catch your death, wear this." The Dream Lord gave him a poncho as he faded out of view.

"I'm getting sick of this." The Doctor reluctantly grabbed a hold of the poncho and wrapped it around him like a scarf. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Don't blame you, mate." Jeff Angelo sat the Doctor down as they both were now back into the console room, looking at the screen of the former's laptop. Jeff gave the Doctor an ambiguous smile. "It's been a while."

"I might have been hasty telling you to get a girlfriend." The Doctor arched his eyebrow as he stared at the laptop.

"You know what you're looking at?" Jeff quizzed the Doctor with an amused look. "Come on, I'm not as dumb as I look. What is it?"

"Silence."

"How can that be?" Jeff began to blur, which meant that he was going to fade pretty soon. "Doctor, what does that mean?"

"Yes, what does that mean?" the Doctor looked around, realising that he was alone. Worse than that, both the snow and the ice were rapidly melting and he was now up to his waist in water.

"It means the end of everything," that last voice came from a little girl, the most important little girl in the universe.

Amelia Pond was literally hanging onto the console and hoisting herself up as she stared at the Doctor sinisterly. She looked exactly as he had last seen her in the museum.

"Hello again," the Doctor looked at the little girl. "I know you're not really here. So you can stop with the memory lane antics and just talk to me properly."

"Fine, then." Amelia sulked as she shifted back into the Dream Lord, who was still sitting on the console as the Doctor came towards him. "You spoil all my fun but if you're so insistent, then listen to this."

The Dream Lord began to whisper into the Doctor's ears. First it was cheap taunts about how his friendships with Amy, Rory and River will implode on themselves but underneath the nastiness, there was something else under the surface. Something about the silence that would shake him to the core.

"You'll never be the same again." The Dream Lord smiled victoriously and before the Doctor could answer, an explosion ripped through the entire TARDIS and then there was silence.

The ripping sounds had jolted the Doctor from his actual sleep and now, he was awake in the TARDIS, in his perfectly working TARDIS but he wasn't alone. The jolt he made had knocked over a lamp and as a result, attention was attracted.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" River stood there in her wedding attire staring at him but the Doctor rubbed his eyes and realised that it wasn't her.

When he looked again, this time he knew what he was looking at was for real, especially with the bemused/concerned expression from the young man standing at the foot of his bedside. How could he have forgotten that he collected his two companions after he had sent Sarah Jane and Jo back to Bannerman Road?

"I thought we were the ones supposed to make a racket." Rory had entered the Doctor's room with Amy hanging off his arm, looking sleepy. "Are you alright, Doctor?"

"Yeah," said the Doctor all too quickly as he wrapped a blanket over him and picked up the lamp. "Just never liked that lamp is all."

"Bad dreams?"Amy peered her head into the room, unconvinced by the lamp excuse. The look on Rory's indicated that he agreed with his new wife.

"Not sure yet." The Doctor looked at both his companions warily as he dumped the smashed lamp into a bin by his hat stand and grabbed a dressing gown. Rory looked away long enough for the Doctor to replace the blanket with the gown before turning back.

A few seconds of awkward silences later and Amy decided it was time to break it. "Tea?"

"Yes please," Rory said eagerly.

"I didn't mean I'd make it." Amy rubbed her eyes. Rory realised that she was more tired that she had let on.

"I'll make it," the Doctor said as he led the way into the kitchen with Amy and Rory following him.

As he passed a corridor, he thought for a second that he could see a glance of the Dream Lord in a mirror laughing as the malevolent presence's words stuck in his mind.

_You'll never be the same again_.

The Doctor didn't know what that meant but he was determined to find out. He wasn't going to make the same mistakes he had done with the cracks in time and the Pandorica. He was going to find out what or who the silence and he was going to stop it. This is what he knew.

- The End -


End file.
